A Great Idea
by Pemas
Summary: Asami comes knocking on Korra's door one night after the nervous Avatar invites her for a sleepover in hopes for relaxation and maybe good conversations that don't have to include anything about the equalists. But what happens comes severely unexpected, and may actually be good for the Avatar. KORRASAMI, Rated M.


**I do not own The Legend of Korra!**

**A Great Idea**

This isn't supposed to be happening. At all.

Korra's supposed to be sleeping, or petting Naga, or dreaming, or waking up from another Amon nightmare. She is supposed to be found alone in her bed, tucked in and waiting for the sun to rise again. But this isn't the case tonight.

* * *

The Avatar was under a colossal amount of stress because of Amon and his equalists, and it wasn't helping when her frustration over not being able to airbend multiplied over the cautious days. She had tried to cope with it–everyone tried to help her cope with it. Bolin offered to talk about things over giving Pabu a bath. Mako recommended Bolin's invitation, in place of nothing else to say. And Pema suggested she play with the kids or talk to Asami.

Korra heeded Pema's advice–the latter part. She began to hang around Asami now and then, even asking her about driving. The Sato girl perked up and queried if she had wanted to try driving, but Korra just shook her head and politely declined. Asami looked a bit disappointed at her answer, the avatar noticed, so she surprised both of them by inviting her over for a sleepover.

"That would be lovely," Asami said with a smile, looking pleasantly shocked and happy. Later, Korra approached Tenzin so he could give them permission and finalize the sleepover. She was afraid his answer would be a curt and decided "no."

But Tenzin hesitated at the teenager's request. He had been seeing how she acted lately, and his wife had already talked to him about it and even scolded him if he would deny Korra something she would ask so eagerly. So he pondered, and said,

"Yes, yes. Sure… It would be good for you, Korra. Great idea."

Then Korra's face lit up, and Tenzin coughed once and went back to discussing matters with a councilman. Korra marched outside the room in a better mood, and had another smiley chat with the Sato girl. They decided Naga could stay with the pro-bending brothers for tonight. They were set.

But then an hour before the sleepover came, and Korra started to feel like she shouldn't have asked the other girl to come. What if Asami would ask her about personal things? About love? She knew she and Mako were in a relationship, and she knew _she_ knew about her infatuation on Mako. Korra began to feel more anxious by the minute. Then somebody knocked.

It was Asami Sato, of course.

Korra let her in, and told her she could take the newly set up bed across hers. Asami was glad to come, at least that's what she said, and appreciated everything her roommate did for her tonight.

The moon was already high in the coal sky, and Asami said, "May I use your bathroom?" Korra nodded yes, of course.

Now, this wasn't meant to happen. Korra did not see this back then. When Asami went in to change and do whatever beautiful ladies do inside the bathroom, Korra sat down and kind of panicked internally, thinking about everything like if Naga was alright, if the boys weren't having any trouble, if tonight wouldn't go wrong. All she needed was reassurance that this tiny sleepover in Republic City would be good for her, like she initially thought it would.

* * *

It turns out to be better. So much better.

Asami Sato, the beautiful and yet mysterious Asami, comes out obscenely naked after about ten minutes. She has no make-up on and she doesn't have any piece of clothing on every inch of her skin. Her breasts appear full and their peaks stand with attention. Her hands are on her hips and she shifts a little from one foot to the other. Korra turns to see, and when she does she does a double take. And _gawks_.

Because A. hot _spirits_, and B. _Oh my–_

It doesn't really matter, anyway, when Asami does her introduction.

"So, Korra." She walks lusciously toward Korra's bed, her eyes glinting with pure lust–with unadulterated and _unashamed _lust. Korra almost swallows, her own eyes wide and locked on her friend's. "I had felt like you needed to… _relax_. And I'll give you all the control you want. Tonight." A sudden intake of breath – definitely from the avatar.

Asami bends down to tilt her head to Korra's left ear. She whispers slowly, "I'll help you, honey." Then in a quick second she straddles the Avatar on her lap and murmurs one more time, even slower than before, "It would be such an honor."

Dangerously close to her lips, she is.

And after a few minutes, they tumble to the floor, Asami landing on her back and Korra cushioning her fall with her hands. Korra strips herself as if she's running for her life, as if she's on fire, as if there isn't any time, as if she wants this unlike anything in the world. It's very odd how events can turn, how thoughts can change. Korra likes it, and she's sure Asami does too as she rubs down on her.

"Fuck…" Asami groans, head lolling back as Korra deftly and finally sheds her remaining clothing and puts them aside in abandon. Korra bends down to kiss her new lover, and it comes funneling into hurried gasps and moans and _tongue _as Asami pulls on Korra's hair and Korra gropes Asami's breasts, pinching and twisting her erect nipples. Korra is wild, and Asami doesn't really care how she is in bed because the water tribe girl is sucking on her right nipple and squeezing her left breast, humping on one of her legs like an _animal_.

Asami tries to play with their position, but instead Korra does. She instructs her to get on all fours, and when she does she doesn't know what's happening. And she barely hears the Avatar say in a hushed tone, "Spirits, Asami, _spirits,_" as she pulls out Asami's butt plug with little ease, and when it's out the Sato girl whimpers, wanting back the plug.

A calloused hand strikes her bottom, and Asami almost howls in pain and pleasure before Korra pulls her head back with her hair and spits, "Keep quiet." The heiress blinks and nods and pleads, and Korra releases her and smacks again, right down on Asami's right butt cheek, and Asami almost cries as she bites her lip in an attempt to silence herself. In one tacit minute the Avatar takes advantage of the position even more as she pushes two fingers in Asami's crack without warning, and–_Spirits_–she twists and shoves. Asami tries to grapple on something but can't. Korra intrudes her hole with another two fingers, and she sinks in more and more till she's already knuckle-deep with only her thumb left out. It will do.

They continue to enjoy it more and more as Korra hits her one more time, then again and again, till Asami's bottom is red with vague hand marks and her face is wet with tears mixed with ecstasy and surprised pain. Korra fucks her with her four fingers, and also sets a rhythm with her spanks. Another strike till it becomes quieter, and she is released from both of Korra's hands. Her hole gapes at the air. Asami attempts to look over her head, still on her knees, and there's Korra with one hand kneading her own breast and one hand intruding her own folds frantically. Asami doesn't want the Avatar to reach her climax alone, so she stands up clumsily and stops Korra, dragging her to her bed for tonight, and tells her to wait. "Don't touch yourself." A whine emerges, but Korra obliges with a silent play of a finger on the rim of Asami's hole. She shivers.

Asami likes the look on Korra's blushing face as she pulls out, from her bag, a strap-on. She thinks Korra already knows it, knows _how_. So they use it immediately. They do, and it's a first for both of them.

"Are you sure?" Asami asks, already breathing too heavily. She heaves Korra's legs onto her shoulders, and Korra's eyes tear through her sharply.

A beat. The closing of eyes. Lip-licking. Korra's eyes flutter open. "Yes." _Such a small voice, tonight, Korra, _Asami thinks.

But not really.

Asami tells her to relax as she pushes in, rubbing her thumbs on the avatar's hips soothingly. Korra's eyes are tightly shut again, and she looks like she's in deep concentration, committing herself to all of this, to _Asami_. Asami knows both of them think about a lot as she pushes in inch by inch, and she accepts it because she knows they won't be thinking much when the heiress begins to fuck the avatar down onto her bed soon enough.

After Asami is deep into Korra, and after Korra nods, her body sweating twice as more as Asami's is already, she moves.

Asami thinks one thing throughout the sex session; it's that she wishes she had a cock. She wishes she had a cock that would grow erect, grow purple, grow painfully hard, just like Mako's sometimes, but tonight isn't about that boy or his penis. She wishes she could actually feel herself drag in and out of Korra. She wishes she could feel how hot and tight this Avatar is. She starts off leisurely, almost taking time of everything in the world. But soon she thrusts violently, pushing out and pushing in so offensively, so ostensibly to the rest of the room. Then both of their bodies tingle. Asami doesn't stop till they both reach their peek. She stops thrusting after one more push inside and meets Korra's mouth halfway. All Korra feels is release, and Asami's tongue on hers, and something funny somewhere deep in her stomach and her heart.

They both cool down after a minute, and Asami says in the waves of Korra's hair, voice breathy, "Wanna do that again, my Avatar?" Korra's answer is mutual.


End file.
